Desire
by 36Dark
Summary: Two years have passed for the class 1-A, Izuku was able to control his power but is a double-edged sword when used too many times. However, he was not the only one that have grown, other students also have. And now... the sports carnival begins.
1. chapter 1

[Izuku: Uraraka...]

[Uraraka: I'm fine Deku. You don't have to worry about me.]

As Uraraka sat down at her defeated battlefield, Izuku could only tighten his fist. He stared down at her as tears whelmed up in her eyes, she wiped away her tears and smiled at Izuku.

[Izuku: Don't act tough Uraraka. I know the feeling. It's hurts doesn't it?]

[Uraraka: Yeah... it hurts a lot Deku..]

As they both looked at each other, the only thing Izuku knew was to comfort her to the best of his ability.

[Izuku: Come one. Let's go to recovery girl.]

He then pulled her up and carried her, he kept quiet as he walked away from the arena. As his friend from class 3-A, along with his homeroom teacher watched them, they already knew one thing, that messing with Uraraka, was messing with Izuku. It was quite obvious with the expression he made while looking at her opponent.

[Uraraka: Thank you... Deku.]

 _(I think Deku is a nice name, after all it sound like, You can do it.)_

Izuku continued his silence, and stopped in front of the nurse room.

[Izuku: Uraraka... Don't worry. I'll beat him when he's my opponent. Believe me.]

He then smiled, as he placed her down on the bed. He turned to look at recovery girl and nodded his head.

[Izuku: Uraraka... after this is all over. After I win or lose this battle. I have something to tell you.]

He then exited the room as Uraraka sobbed. Over the two years the two have known each other, they understood one another. It was a friendship everyone longed for, but in this case, it was something more to Izuku. He wanted Uraraka.

[Izuku: I'll beat him!]

As he went to the spectators seating area, where his classmates was. He took a seat next to Lida, and breathed in and out heavily.

[Izuku: A way to beat him.. he has speed and power, when she fought against Kaachan last time, she lost but gained a lot of experience. Now it's repeating history again. He can control cement, now even though Uraraka can manipulate gravity, he can manipulate cement to his will. Thus gravity didn't work, this meant that he's able to control the gravity of he cement.]

Izuku muttered to himself like he usually do when he encounters strong opponents and watch them fight. He smiled and placed his mask on.

[Izuku: This is a speed battle.]

[Lida: How's Uraraka?]

[Izuku: She's frustrated...]

Lida nodded his head and sighed, he remembered when she fought Bakugo. Only this time, it was much worse. She suffered more damage, lost mobility if her left arm, had her beaten up badly.

[Izuku: I'm not forgiving that guy.]

[Lida: I can tell.]

They then watched the match between Shoto and Bakugo, the fight that occurred two years back, now to happen again. They both smiled at each other and created a mini explosion with Bakugo's quirk, Explosion, and Shoro's quirk, Ice and Fire.

[Tsuyu: They been like that ever since they fought. I mean they still think of you as a rival, Midoriya.]

Izuku neither smiled nor laughed, he sat there with a serious expression. His brows touching each other as he looked at the opponent who defeated Uraraka.

However that stopped once a explosion snapped him out of it, as he saw both Shoto and Bakugo flying out of the areana and to the wall. They both were unconscious and the judge ended it with a draw.

[Izuku: After the 9th match... its mine and his.]

Tsuyu and Lida looked at each other, they both were thinking the same thing. _He's planning to risk everything to defeat him_.

 _(I'm Deku!)_

 _(Deku. I'll be cheering for you!)_

 _(Deku. Root for me ok?)_

 _(Deku... I-I lo-!)_

 _That's enough Uraraka. I think I know what you were going to say that time. This time, let me do the confession once I win this battle for you._

As the match quickly ended, Izuku stood up and went to the waiting room. _I'll definitely beat you!_


	2. Chapter 2

As Izuku waited at the waiting room, waiting for his name to be called, the door clicked opened and he stood up and got into a defensive position.

[Uraraka: Deku!]

She shouted and ran up to him and smiled as she stopped in front of him.

[Izuku: What are you doing here Uraraka!? You should be resting!]

He shouted while checking every part of her, worriedly at least. She giggled and bursts out laughing, she gave him a thumbs up. However, he had a pained expression.

[Izuku: You're left arm... is it going to be healed...?]

He asked, she nodded her head and smiled.

[Uraraka: Don't mind about me right now. Deku. Good luck. I'll be rooting for you!]

He smiled and walked out of the room once he heard his name, he tightened his fist and gave a serious expression.

[Izuku: I'll win!]

As Izuku's opponent waited in the arena, crossing his arms and his eyes shut. However he opened them the moment Izuku stepped into the areana, the judge grabbed the mic and screamed. [Fight!]

[Izuku: What's your name?]

He asked as his arms got covered in veins and smoking arising.

[Unknown: I'll tell you once I defeat you.]

He replied back and raised his hands to the sky, and then cements from the areana rose up behind him.

Izuku watched the cements and narrowed his eyes.

 _I can use smash and destroy them._

He then charged up a attack with his middle finger and released them, _SMASH!!!!_ As the pressure from the wind was sent throughout the whole stadium, everyone felt the power, the power that Izuku Midoriya have.

[Izuku: Now cements aren't my problems anymore. You know what to do next.]

Izuku then furrowed his eyebrows, and as he blinked, his opponent came running with a uppercut at bay. Izuku dodged and grabbed hold of his arms and twisted it.

[Izuku: Now to push you out of the ring!]

However his opponent wasn't done, using his free hand, he turned around and placed it on Izuku's head and cements came flying in. _The ability to manipulate cements gravity._

[Uraraka: DEKU!!!!]

She shouted while sitted next to Tsuyu and Mina, she was worried sick. After all he was powerful.

[Izuku: The best option is to let his arm free.]

He then pushed his opponent back and jumped back, _SMASH!!!!!_ using his index and middle finger to create a powerful wind pressure.

[Unknown: An opening!]

The opponent then reached his hand out to grab Izuku's left arm, to which he jumped up.

[Izuku: I see that you really like left. But that's because you have a quirk that can manipulate cements but also do something to someone's left side ain't it?]

The opponents eyes widen and quickly jumped back, _as I thought_. Izuku thought while looking at his opponents hands, his right hand is to control cements while his left was to destroy a humans left side.

[Izuku: now I have to keep my distance. Should I just use smash? Just I already used my index finger twice and my middle finger once... my smash for my fingers are lilmited to three shots.]

Izuku then looked at his opponent smiling away, him cracking his neck and knuckles.

[Unknown: You're really interesting Midoriya Izuku. Or should I say Deku?]

[Izuku: Ahh... I get a feeling this is going to turn into something bad. I guess I'll end it quickly.]

He then charged up his legs and his right hand. Acting immediately and appearing in front of his opponent thanks to his quirk, One for All. He then pulled back his hand and was stopped.

[Izuku: This is...]

And before he got a chance to finish his sentence, he waa sent flying back but stopped before the 'out of bound' line.

He wiped away the blood dripping down his nose and lips.

[Izuku: And he can create using his quirk. A cement doll...]

[Unknown: Eaxctly... I can do anything with cements. Even build a doll who has a mind in its own!]

[Izuku: You have three quirks is one body...]

He then charged up a smash on his index finger and shot the attack out. _SMASH!!!!!_


End file.
